Recently, a magnetic optical recording reproducing system based on the Kerr effect has been developed, and it is desired to realize its practical use.
Intensive study to realize the practical use of the magnetic optical disk player has been made. The magnetic optical disk player is different from the conventional optical disk player. In the magnetic optical disk player, a relatively strong magnet for applying a bias magnetic field extends along the moving areas of a record/reproducing head and an erasing head.
In a guide drive mechanism for positioning the heads in the radial directions of the disk, each head carriage is magnetically driven by a movable coil integrally coupled with the carriage, to position the head. The drive magnetic field for generating the electromagnetic force adversely influences the bias magnetic field. This occurrence degrades the recording and erasing characteristics of the player.